fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Wars: Return of Finn
A rogue clone of Finn the Human and his fanbase seek to bring Adventure Time’s popularity and glory back from Steven Universe by attacking it and ending the series. To prevent them from succeeding, Peridot and Nicole Watterson (whose world had already been attacked by Finn's army) summon the help of the Nicktoons (Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, and Jenny Wakeman). However, by the time they arrive, the fanbase manage to reach Steven’s earth. Each of the heroes must now battle against the forces of Adventure Time in order to save the world of Steven Universe and Gumball from cancellation. This is a sequel to The Toon Wars and How to train your Hero , and is based on the Dragon Ball Z animated film, Resurrection F. Characters * Spongebob Squarepants: Since the Toon Wars, he along with the other Nicktoons have fought in many different events, including their last crossover with How to train your Dragon. Because the original Finn was the one who helped him become who he is now, it is a priority to Spongebob to defeat his rogue copy in honor of his name. ** Weapons and Gadgets: Golden Spatula, Finn's Sword, Jimmy's Communicator, Bubble Gun * Finn the Clone: This copy of Finn was created by the fanbase of Adventure Time after the Toon Wars with the sole purpose of regaining their cult following and keeping others from surpassing it. He despises Steven Universe the most out of all cartoons because he had managed to go beyond Adventure Time's standards and create a much larger fanbase. Desperate, he believes the only way to bring back their popularity is to destroy any other world that rivals their own. * Jake the Dog: Among the fanbase, Jake had helped to bring his best friend Finn back to life. However, when he discovered that it was indeed a clone of him and not the real person, Jake had left the army. He is the one who contacted the Crystal Gems to warn them of the attack. * Nicole Watterson: After the Toon Wars, Nicole's son Gumball returned to the show with his family. Next to Steven Universe, TAWOG grew a large and dedicated fanbase. But when the Adventure Time fan base attacked the show in an attempt to destroy it, it was Nicole who drove them away. To keep them from returning and destroying Steven Universe, she helps Peridot and the Nicktoons defeat the Adventure Time army. ** Transformations: Anime Form ** Powers: Omega Beam, Consecutive Energy Blasts, False Self Destruct, Energy Wave, Hadouken, shoryuken * Danny Phantom: A popular character with a large cult following who helped the heroes in both the Toon Wars and the events of How to train your Hero. He is summoned by Jimmy Neutron to work with his friends to defeat Finn's army and invited Jenny Wakeman to assist them. ** Powers: Intangibility, Energy Blasts, Freezing, Ghost Wale ** Transformations: Ghost Form * Jimmy Neutron: He is a genius who once served in the Toon Wars and was called by Peridot to get help. He is the one who contacted Danny and Spongebob, but didn't tell Timmy Turner and Invader Zim about the attack believing it to be a dangerous task for them. ** Weapons and Gadgets: Shrink Ray, Fenton Thermos, Communicator, Freeze Ray, Jetpack, Hyper Cube * Jenny Wakeman: An Android with a soul surviving many wars and drama as the iconic teenage robot. She is brought by Danny to help fight against Finn's army. ** Weapons: Hammer, Steel Fists, Jetpack, Cannon ** Transformations: Mega Jenny * Peridot: Peridot was told by Garnet and Nicole that the world was soon going to be attacked by Adventure Time. She is responsible for contacting the Nicktoons and being a part of the battle against Finn's fanbase. ** Powers: Metal Bending ** Transformations: Enraged State ** Gadgets: Limb Enhancers * Toothless: Previously the main character of How to train your Dragon and the savior of the cartoon universe during How to train your Hero, Toothless had married Comet the Pony and now resides on an unknown planet with her. He is seen training Spongebob in the intro of the story. Plot The remainder of the Adventure Time fanbase has revived the original Finn the Human after the events of the Toon Wars. This Finn is the one from the earlier seasons of the show before the events of Lady and Peebles. Afterward, a replacement was made in his honor. These fans reveal to the original Finn that he himself is also a clone, but is made to be exactly like the real one. Yet, the clone, after seeing that Adventure Time is slowly dying down because of other shows like TAWOG, gets upset and seeks to get the show’s glory back by force. He and his fanbase attack Gumball's world as a test to get their strength back, and later set their sights on Steven Universe for revenge, since Nicole was more than a match for them. Meanwhile, Jake the Dog, angry at Finn for attacking the innocent, decides to leave the fanbase and warn Steven Universe about the impending attack. Back at Steven's world, Garnet is informed about the invasion and Peridot overhears the conversation. She believes she can help the Gems by gathering more heroes capable of taking on Finn's army, but Pearl and Amethyst believe they can finish the job by themselves. Steven and Garnet, however, tell Peridot to do whatever she can to help, and Garnet suggests she calls Jimmy Neutron to get his friends to assist her. Peridot calls Jimmy and tells him about the attack, and he quickly gets into contact with Spongebob, who was training with Toothless on their new home planet. Toothless asks if he can help, and he and Spongebob come up with an idea. Later, Jimmy calls Danny Phantom for help and he gets Jenny Wakeman to go with him for assistance. Meanwhile, Peridot calls Nicole to ask if she wants to help them take on the fanbase, to which she heavily agrees. A day later, the heroes arrive early at Steven's world, however, all but Peridot are still asleep and far away from the battlefield. Jimmy says though, that they detected the fanbase coming to the planet at a rapid pace. Suddenly, they appear and Copy Finn shows his face to them, making everyone upset that the real Finn is still deceased. Spongebob vows to save Steven Universe in honor of Finn's name, and Copy Finn orders his men to attack! The heroes separate and attack their own individual waves of enemies before returning to fight copies of Finn's friends and the main villain himself. Before the fight, Copy Finn asks Spongebob and the others why they have decided to help Steven Universe knowing the series is more successful than them and warns that if the series continues, there will most likely be a time where it will die in popularity and thus end with little to no way of coming back. But Spongebob explains that as long as the impact of the series remains, like them, they will always be in the world's hearts, always there when it's time for them to return to their nostalgia. Eventually, the battle dies down and Copy Finn is nearly defeated, but when the Crystal Gems finally arrive onto the battlefield, Finn activates a backup weapon: An Unused Brainiac Super Laser from the events of HTTYH. He sets it to fire directly at the planet to destroy it for good and warps inside of it to command the rest of his military. The Gems start to panic, but Garnet and Spongebob start laughing. Spongebob states that he also has a backup plan, and Garnet confirms it thanks to her ability to see the future. Spongebob states that Toothless knew of a much larger fanbase, and Comet was in charge of it. Known as My Little Pony, the many beings from the cartoon had already occupied the super laser and ambushed Finn and his army. Outnumbered, Copy Finn surrenders and Toothless contacts Spongebob to tell him that the plan was a success. After the battle, Copy Finn is taken into custody by Danny and sent into the Ghost Zone for twenty years. A party is held at Steven's home town and Garnet tells Peridot that she is proud of her for taking the initiative despite the Gems saying they could do it own their own. Comet tells her that teamwork makes things better, and Peridot thanks the heroes for all their help. Suddenly, Nicole's family arrives and starts to praise her after seeing her take on Finn's fanbase back on Elmore. Meanwhile, Spongebob and Steven are speaking to each other and Steven asks what the old days were like for him. Spongebob replies that it's something Steven cannot quite fathom yet, but says that in the future he will feel a great sense of nostalgia. He then goes on to talk about his previous adventures with his friends. Quotes "You withered corpse of a sponge! They're making the same mistake we did! If you think a series like that is gonna stay afloat for much longer, you've got another thing coming!" "I know. We all do. That's why we're gonna make sure it's impact is lasting if a time like that ever comes true." "We'll make our time here in this cartoon world one that will be nostalgic and memorable." "And if either of us newcomers end, we'll always have a chance to return, clod!" —'Spongebob, Nicole, and Peridot's' reply to Copy Finn after he warns of a possible point where Steven Universe may decline in quality like Adventure Time and Spongebob did. "Why would you want to help? You're not even from this channel." "We've had experience with the kind of situation Steven's in." —'Jimmy Neutron' conversing with Peridot about the Nicktoons' experience with crossovers. "I never thought I'd see the day where everyone is a bigger clod than the Gems!" —'Peridot' critiquing the Toon Force. "Whoa! Your show was rebooted already?" —'Danny Phantom' confused about Nicole's sudden change to anime. "What's a Crystal Gem? Isn't that kind of redundant?" —'Jimmy' questioning the name of the Steven Universe cast. "You really do come from an amazing world!" "And you must have an amazing life as a robot!" —'Nicole' and Jenny compliment each other. Trivia * This sequel of the Toon Wars in particular does not begin directly after the first fanfiction. It takes place approximately four years after How To Train Your Hero, which began sometime after the events of the Toon Wars. * Interestingly, a few new characters were introduced in this fanfiction who were not given a time to shine in the first Toon Wars, or were not yet created during the making of the story. These include Nicole Watterson (who replaces her son Gumball from the first crossover) and Peridot. * The events that take place within Steven Universe do not directly coincide with the events in the Toon Wars. However, Peridot does mention that she was unaware of a war of cartoons, and Steven and the Gems barely remember what happened since they were not as involved as the Nicktoons were. In this story, it can be assumed that it takes place sometime after Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot defeat Jasper, since Peridot seems to have better control of her metal bending abilities. * Toothless is much older than he was in How to Train Your Hero. * Like Globs of Doom, Timmy Turner does not appear in this fanfiction. * Jenny Wakeman, Jimmy Neutron, and Danny Phantom make their definitive return for the Toon Wars once again. * Nicole's anime style from The Fury is permanently seen in this fanfiction and on wards. The reason for the change is unknown. * Spongebob's hair is let loose in this story. The first time this has happened was in How to Train Your Hero Volumes 2-3. * This story does not directly refer to the events of How to Train Your Hero, making it possible to skip the crossover event when reading about the Toon Wars. * Danny and Jimmy appear to be much older than they were in the Toon Wars and HTTYH. This is likely because of the time gap between them. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Fictions Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Steven universe Category:Danny phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron based Category:My Little Pony Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:My life as a teenage robot Category:Adventure time